The Wolves Are Back
by Brittstar
Summary: Maddy and her family , finally return home .Then one day , Maddy gets captured by ... Alric . Can Rhydian save her in time ?
1. Missing You

Maddy's POV.

It has been two months since me and my family have left for the wild . Me parents tried to cheer us up , but the pain was to much to bear .

Rhydian's POV.

Ever since Maddy had left , it is like life has lost meaning . I just wanted her back home with me .


	2. The Return

Maddy's POV.

Three months have passed and we finally decided to leave Jana's pack and head home . The trip would just take a couple of hours . I was so excited to see Tom , Shannon , and Rhydian!

Rhydisn's POV.

Three months without Maddy felt like a whole year . Most of the time I would just sit in my room and draw us together . Me foster mum would often worry about me . She hoped Maddy would return soon .

Maddy's POV.

After pain staking hours , we finally made it to Stoneybridge .

Rhydian's POV. ( The Next Day )

I was walking to school with Tom and Shannon . I then caught the a familiar scent . Maddy . I took off running , Tom and Shannon followed . I followed it all the way to Maddy's house . When we arrived , Tom said , " Look man , man Maddy left months ago . Your just sad . " I started to believe him , that is until Maddy walked out the front door . Our eyes connected and then mindless we started to walk to each other .

Maddy's POV.

I was helping mum clean up a bit , when I caught a sweet scent . The scent I have been waiting for ... Rhydian . I walked out the front door and I could not believe my eyes . Forgetting everything we started walking towards one another .

Maddy : " Hey . "

Rhydian : " Hey . "

Nobody's POV.

Then they started to leans toward each other and ... they ... kissed . Rhydian wrapped his arms around her waist , never wanting to let go . Once they pulled away , Maddy went to hug her friends .

Maddy : " I missed you guys . "

Tom/Shannon : " We missed you too . "

Maddy , after letting go , gestured them inside . She grabbed Rhydian's hand as they walked in . They all sat on the couch and talked for a while .

( Later That Night )

Rhydian : " Hey , Mrs. Smith . Can I spend the night . "

Emma : " Sure , but as long as it is ok with your foster mum . "

Shannon : " Well , I have to go . "

Tom : " Me too . "

Maddy : " I guess I'll see you lots tomorrow then . "

They nodded theirs heads and then walked out . After they left , Rhydian called his foster mum .

Rhydian : " Hey , Maddy has come home and I was wondering if I could spend the night . "

Mrs.V : " Sure . Have fun . "

Rhydian : " Thanks! "

Maddy : " What di she say ? "

Rhydian : " She said I could . Maddy and Rhydian smiled .

Emma : " Now , you two run along , while I cooked dinner . "

They both went up the stairs and into Maddy's room .

Emma : " I am happy for them . "

Dan : " Well , They are soul mates . "

Once they were in her room , Rhydian closed the door . After thirty minutes of talking , they found each other's lips . Rhydian wrapped his hands around her waist . Then Maddy wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist .Maddy started to deepen the kiss . Falling back on the bed , Rhydian rested Maddy on his knees so that she was straddling him . Just as he was about to take of Maddy's shirt , Emma called dinner .


	3. Love Night

Maddy and Rhydian slowly get and Maddy gives Rhydian a quick peck on the lips .

Maddy : " Come on . "

Rhydian : " I can't wait until tonight . "

They both smiled . Then Maddy took his hand and led him downstairs . Emma was setting the table . Once she was done , they all sat down to eat . Maddy spoke to break the silence .

Maddy : " So , mum ,when do you think I can go back to school with me friends . "

Emma : " I don't know ? Dan ? "

Dan : " What ? Oh, you can go back Monday . " Maddy smiled at Rhydian .

After everyone was done , they all went up to bed . Of course Rhydian went to Maddy's room . She went to the drawer and got him some night clothes .

Maddy : " Here is some night clothes . You left them behind when you moved back in with your foster parents . "

Rhydian : " I doubt I'll need them . "

He got up and put his hands around her waist . Their eyes connected . Maddy crashed her lips into his . It was full of passion and love . Rhydian , then picked her up and put down on the bed . He was on top . With all of her strength , Maddy flipped him over and now she was on top . Things started heating up . Rhydian's hands traveled up her shirt and unclasped her bra and threw it across the room . He then let his hands rest on her waist . Maddy started to unbutton his shirt . He lifted his arms up so she could take it . He then took her shirt off . ( You know what happens after that . )


	4. The Snatch

( Time Skip : Monday )

Rhydian was back at his foster house getting ready for school . After getting ready and eating breakfast , he ran to Maddy's house . Maddy was already ready , sitting downstairs , and waiting for him to arrive . Then there was a sudden knock on the door . She jumped up and rushed to answer it .

Rhydian : " Are you ready ? "

Maddy : " Yeah . Just let me grab my bag . Come in . "

She grabbed her bag and turned to head back out .

Maddy : " Bye . " Talking to her parents.

Emma/Dan : " Bye . "

Maddy grabbed Rhydian's hand and they walked out . Once they were out the house , they broke into a run , chasing . It took them at least 15 minutes to get to the school yard . There they met up with Shannon and Tom . After exchanging greetings they walked inside . They still had 5 minutes left , so they went into the dark room . Rhydian sat on the couch and pulled Maddy onto his lap . Shannon sat next to them and Tom leaned against the wall . They talked until the bell rang . Then they headed to class . Rhydian gave Maddy a quick peck on the lips before walking into class .

After History class was over , it was lunch time , But instead of going to lunch , Maddy and Rhydian went for a run in the woods . They rested by their favorite tree , while they catched their breathe . Then their was a sudden snap of a twig . They both shot up like rockets .

Rhydian : " Who is there ? " , He said while grabbing Maddy's hand and pulled her behind him .

The last first person they would , came from a tree , ... Alric and he was not alone . Rhydian started to growl at him and the rest of they pack . They were all in wolf form , but Alric was not . Maddy stayed behind Rhydian while Alric and the pack moved in on them .

Rhydian : " Stay back ! "

Alric : " Why I have nothing to lose , unlike you . "

Rhydian : " Don't touch her ! "

Alric : " I don't have to . "

Maddy and Rhydian were so focused on him that they didn't notice , that Alric sent on of his Aran off . He circled back around and sneaked up behind Maddy and Rhydian . He grabbed Maddy's leg with great force and started to run .

Maddy : " Rhydian ! "

Rhydian truned around to witness the girl he loved being dragged away . He started to run after her . He could see the fear in her eyes . A tear started to roll down his cheek . He tried to keep up , but even using wolf speed , he couldn't . He fell to her knees and watched the love of is life , dragged away from him . He ran back to where Alric was standing , but noticed him and the rest of the pack was gone , so he ran back to school .

( Back At School )

Tom : " Where is Rhydian ? "

Maddy : " Where's Maddy ? "

They looked towards the woods and noticed Rhydian running towards them .

Shannon : " Rhydian , where is Maddy . "

Rhydian : " Alric ... wolves ...Maddy ... gone . " THis was all he managed to say while he was catching his breathe .

Tom : " What ? "

Shannon : " We need help . "

Rhydian : " I'll go get her parents . Cover for me . "

Tom : " Yeah . "

They all agreed and Rhydian headed to Maddy's house , while Tom and Shannon went back into school .


	5. Taking Action

Maddy's POV.

I could feel the wolf's teeth dig deeper and deeper into my flesh . The pain increased every second . Then the world started to close in on me , until I was finally consumed by darkness . I woke up in a dim , cramped room . I was tied to some kind of post , which was stuck in the ground and there was tape stuck on my mouth . I looked one of the corners and saw a pile of bones . A couple of seconds later Alric walked in with a whip in his right hand and a scary smile plastered all over his face .

Nobody's POV.

Alric : " I see you have woken up . "

Maddy looks down trying not to make eye contact . Alric started to walk closer to her while swinging the whip , back and forth . He crouches down next to her . He puts a finger under her chin and lifts up her head . Maddy closes her eyes shut , to keep from looking at him .

Alric : "Don't worry , Rhydian is going to get help , I know . But in the meantime I have this whip and I have you , try not to squirm too much . "

He raises the whip above his head . Maddy tries to sit still , but the thought of Rhydian kept her moving . She just sat their and braced for impact .

( Back At Stoneybridge )

Rhydian ran as fast as he could through the moors . Once he finally made it to Maddy's house , he knocked on the door fiercely . A minute or two Emma answered the door .

Emma : " Rhydian , what's wrong ? "

( Back At School )

When Tom and Shannon got back to class , Miss. Fitzgerald was calling roll call .

Miss. Fitzgerald : " Kay . Maddy . Rhydian . Shannon . Tom . Where is Maddy and Rhydian . "

Shannon : " Um ... They were sick and the nurse sent them home . "

Miss. Fitzgerald : " Ok . Lets turn to page 185 . "

( Maddy's House )

Rhydian told them everything that happened . Emma and Dan started to panic .

Emma : " What are we going to do ? "

Dan : " I don't know . "

Rhydian looked at them with worried faces .

Rhydian : " How about we go after her tonight ? "

Emma : " Ok . Meet us back here at 8 . "

He agrees and gets up to head back to school .

( The Wild )

Alric whipped Maddy fiercely , over and over .

Maddy : " STOP ! "

She has gashes all over her body . Alric soon decided to stop . He untied her and took her to the rest of pack . He pushes her down and the pack ( al in wolf form )start to move in and lick their teeth . Growling . Snarling . Growing closer and closer to Maddy , who was still on the ground , sore from all the whipping .

( School )

Rhydian finally makes it back to school . Tom and Shannon were both on the football field . Tom was kicking a soccer ball and Shannon was talking about physics .

Rhydian : " Hey , guys . "

Tom : " Back ? "

Rhydian : " Emma , Dan , and I are going to go after Maddy tonight . "

Shannon : " What about us ? Can we come ? "

Rhydian : " We can't take risk . You two can stay here and guard the territory . "

Tom : " Yeah . "

Rhydian : " Come on lets get back to class . "

( Time Skip )

Rhydian says goodbye to Tom and Shannon and heads to Maddy's house . There he meets up with Emma and Dan . They set off , with Rhydian in the lead .

( The Wild )

Maddy was still on the ground . Still to sore to move . The wolves got so close , that they were just inches away . They were nuzzling and nipping at her .

Rhydian : " Stop ! "


	6. Agreement

All the wolves turned their attention towards Rhydian , Emma , and Dan . Soon they all to move in . Just a few seconds later , Alric stepped out of his tent .

Alric : " Well , well . Look what we have here . "

Emma : " Let her go Alric! "

Alric : " Well , you see I can't do that , but we could make a deal . "

Rhydian : " What ? "

Alric : " You battle me and if you win you get her and leave , but if you lose I get all of you . "

Dan: " Rhydian , what are you doing ? "

Emma : " You can't trust Alric ! "

Rhydian : " I know what I'm doing , " he said while looking back at them .

Alric : " Deal ? "

Rhydian : " ... "

Alric : " Jana , bring me the whip . "

Jana : " Ok . "

Rhydian : " Alright . Deal . " He said this while looking into Maddy's eyes .

Alric :" Tomorrow . "

Rhydian nodded . Alric gave the three of them separate tents to sleep in . All of the wild wolfbloods transformed back to human , but Aran and Mineir didn't . They kept an eye on Emma , Dan , and Rhydian , they wanted to make sure that they didn't touch Maddy . Rhydian managed to sneak in a goodnight to Maddy . Maddy could only worry about the next . They just helplessly waited for what tomorrow could bring , but Rhydian had a plan up his sleeves .


	7. At Home And In Trouble

( Later That Night )

Rhydian sneaks out of his tent and quietly creeps over to Maddy . The Aran and Mienier finally went to sleep , so rhydian had to stay quiet . When he made it to Maddy and leaned over and whispered into her ear .

Rhydian : " Maddy wake up . " Maddy jumped a little and she started to panic .

Rhydian : " It's ok . It's just me ... Rhydian . "

Maddy : " Rhydian . W...What are you doing ? "

Rhydian : " Have to be quiet ok . We are going to get you home . I'm going to get your parents . " She nods her head . "

Rhydian got up sneaked over to their tent . He unzipped the tent to find Dan's hand wrapped around Emma's waist . He snickered a bit .

Rhydian : " Emma . Dan . "

Emma : " Whaaat ? "

Rhydian : " Come on we're going to get Maddy and go home . "

Emma : " Fine . Dan get up . "

Dan : " Hmm , Yeah I'm up . "

They all walk over to Maddy and hoist her up . She whined a little as she was picked up . They tried to quietly walk off , but failed . Jana woke up and realized the Maddy was missing and so was Emma , Dan , and Rhydian . She picked up their scent and followed it .

( The Next Day )

Alric : " Where are they ! Where are they ! "

Mienier : " Jana I gone too ! "

Ceri : " I'm sor-"

Alric : " No! We are going after them and get back what is mine! "

Aran : " Not into human territory! "

Alric : " I am your alpha and you do as I say - Does any one else disagree . Good , We leave to night! "

( Meanwhile )

Rhydian and them finally made it home . Dan opened the door and Emma went to get supplies for Maddy .

Emma : " Rhydian put her in bed . I'll be up in a minute . "

Rhydian nodded his head and took Maddy upstairs . She winced as he put her down .

Rhydian : " Maddy are you ok . " He was concerned . Maddy's started to close until they were completely shut .

Rhydian : " Maddy ? Maddy! Maddy wake up! Emma! Dan! "

They stopped what they were doing and rushed up the stairs .

Emma : " Oh , no . "

Rhydian looked at her and then back to Maddy .


	8. Battling Again

Dan went downstairs because he didn't want to see Maddy hurt , but Rhydian stayed with her andEmma got the supplies for Maddy . She sat it all on Maddy's nightstand . She put a piece of cloth between Maddy's teeth and picked up a bottle of alcohol .

Emma : " Rhydian you might want to hold her down . This will hurt ... a lot . "

Rhydian held Maddy down as Emma poured the alcohol on Maddy's wounds .

Maddy : " * screams * "

Rhydian cried at the sight of Maddy in pain .

Rhydian : " What do we do now ? " He managed to say .

Emma : " We wait . "

Rhydian : " That's it! We wait! "

Emma : " Calm down . "

Rhydian slowly started to calm down .

Emma : " Now lets let her rest . "

Emma and Dan went to sleep , but Rhydian stayed up just incase Maddy woke up .

( Later That Night )

Alric and the rest of the pack set off . When they finally reached the Smith's house , they found Jana standing out side of Maddy's bedroom window .

Alric : " Jana , what are you doing? Did they hurt you? "

Jana : " No , I'm fine . "

Since Rhydian was still up , he heard the commotion outside and went to see who it was .

Alric : " Why are you here? "

Jana : " I heard something moving , so I woke up and realized that Maddy and them were gone . I followed the scent and it lead here ."

Alric : " Why didn't you tell ... "

Rhydian : " Alric! "

Alric : " Boy! "

Rhydian : " What are you doing here? "

Alric : " I came for Jana and ... Maddy . "

Aran : " We need to be going! "

Alric : " Shut up . "

Alric : " Now , boy , hand her over . "

Rhydian : " Not without a fight . Me and you . "

Alric : " Fine . "

They both transformed and circled each other . Meanwhile , in the house , Maddy began to stir . She heard growling and snarling and went to investigate .

Maddy : " Rhydian? "

Everyone turned their attention towards Maddy , who was still sore and a little dazed .

Rhydian : " Maddy? "

Alric : " Get her! "


	9. Not A Chapter

**I have a bit of a writers block at this point , but I will right the next chapter very soon . Hope u don't mind . Thanks .**


End file.
